


For Better or Worse

by ChelseasDeadSmile



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Harry Is Snapped Away, Heartbreak, M/M, Sympathetic Thanos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-03
Updated: 2019-12-03
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:48:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21659317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChelseasDeadSmile/pseuds/ChelseasDeadSmile
Summary: When Thanos snapped his fingers, he didn't think of how it'd affect him in the end.  After all, even Mad Titans can't keep everything they love.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Thanos (Marvel)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 116





	For Better or Worse

**Author's Note:**

> With this story, I wanted to bring a side of Thanos that I don't think many people saw when they watched Infinity War.
> 
> I saw him more like someone who had a good intention but went about it the wrong way. He wanted to give all the people left in the Universe a chance at living free of struggle once he snapped his fingers, but he didn't factor in sadness, heartbreak, and despair when he actually snapped his fingers. So in this one-shot, I forced him to come face to face with that.
> 
> Hope you like it :)

Thanos had finally gotten his wish after all this time, though it had cost him something, no, someone precious to him, he'd finally gotten what he'd always set out to do. He'd made the Universe a better place for those still living within it.

He will admit to himself, the Earth's Mightiest Heroes had been formidable opponents - always trying to take him down in the most creative of ways, but even they hadn't been able to stop his will from being fulfilled.

He had felt a small inkling of respect for the man Steve Rogers, and the man cursed with the knowledge of what was going to happen despite every precaution he'd taken. 

He didn't know if Tony Stark would've taken the warning sign like Thanos knew his armada had been to the human's eyes, but the man had and tried everything he could to stop the coming storm only to lose in the end.

As Thanos thought over all that had happened in the last hundreds of years he'd been born, the bluish hand that came to rest on his left shoulder came as a comfort to him.

"I am both extremely proud of you yet extremely heartbroken for what you have done to all those people" came the comforting voice of the one other person he held within the clutches of his heart.

If he'd had to sacrifice both Gamora and Hadranicus, he'd be an empty shell of a man with nothing left in this Universe than just his existence.

It was all too soon however when he felt the hand on his shoulder turning to dust in the wind. Turning towards where his love stood, he started saying, "No, no, no" as he watched the last of his heart float away into the sky leaving him alone, completely and utterly alone.

He clutched the air where his love had just been as tears started falling from his eyes. At that moment, he realized just the magnitude of what his wish did to everyone within the Universe that has known and felt love.

Thanos, the Mad Titan, a Son of Titan, and Prophet of War and Peace, crumpled to the ground as his hulking purple form shuddered with the magnitude of finally realizing just how much he'd been forced to give up.

His children had been mere pawns to do the dirty work that he thought was beneath him to do, but his prized possessions had been Gamora and Hadranicus.

His daughter, and his lover.

Both were taken from him now, what must he do to bring them back? What special Hell must he visit to bring back his beloved daughter and lover?

He'll do anything, after all, he is the Mad Titan and Mad Titans get what they want in the end.


End file.
